With an increase of metallic elements in a mobile phone, a metallic body of the mobile phone has become a main trend of mobile phone appearance. However, the increase of metallic elements may lead to a decrease of a clearance zone of an antenna and may affect transmission and receipt of signals by the antenna, which is a challenge for designing antenna.
From a perspective of the performance of a single antenna, the bigger the clearance zone and the lesser the metal elements around the antenna, the better the antenna performance. Thus, in terms of a mobile phone with a metallic frame, better performance may be realized if the metallic frame is regarded as a part of the antenna.
Generally, because Global Positioning System (GPS) signals have a lower frequency (e.g., 1575 MHz) and a longer wavelength, a middle zone of an opened frame may be used as a part of the antenna. However, metallic components (such as a receiver, a front-facing camera, etc.) may be disposed in the middle zone, which may affect the performance of GPS. Therefore, a new antenna with improved performance without increasing a space for the antenna is desired.